


She Puns, I'm In Love

by irishfino



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-31
Updated: 2016-05-31
Packaged: 2018-07-11 10:17:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7044370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco is alone in the Cortex. Lisa appears and puns. Cisco's in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Puns, I'm In Love

                Central City was quiet. It was a nice change of pace considering all the absolutely weird shit that went down since the particle accelerator accidentally-on-purpose blew a hole into time and space. Things had been wicked weird since Eobard’s death and ultimate return as a time remnant. Man, Cisco had to figure out how that shit worked because it made literally no sense. How could you go back in time, kidnap yourself, and bring yourself to whatever present you wanted without fucking up the timeline you just jacked yourself from? He was getting a headache just thinking about it.

                He was so content in the strangeness dying down for just a moment that when Lisa Snart strutted into the Cortex he was on his feet in an instant.

                “Is everything all right?” he asked quickly. “You in trouble again? Your brother in trouble again? Did your dad come back from the grave? Did –” he stopped asking when she started laughing.

                “No, no,” she laughed, “nothing is wrong. I just –” she paused and looked around the Cortex. “I just wanted to see you.”

                He poked a finger to his chest and laughed nervously. “See me?” He frowned. “You’re not going to kill me, are you? Because I know who you are? I’m really good at keeping secrets and I’d look horrible as a golden statue in your garden.”

                She laughed again and it set him at ease.

                “I feel like I never gave you a proper thank you for saving my life,” she said.

                “Hey, now, you gave me a kiss, that’s more than proper thanks for me saving your life.”

                “So you wouldn’t want to go on a date with me?” she asked, pursing her lips in a pout.

                “I would love to go on a date with you, Lisa, but not because you think you owe me. Plus, I’m still sorta pissed at you rogues for stealing my gun tech and making me make you a gun.” She pouted a little harder. “Okay, okay. Let’s start over.” He held out his hand to her. “Hi, I’m Crisco Ramen, I mean Cisco Ramon.”

                She laughed and closed the distance between them, grabbing his hand in a delicate hand shake. “I’m Claire,” she said, “Claire-ly not a criminal.”

                “Oh, my god, marry me,” he replied.

                “You would be so lucky,” she quipped.

                “Heh, yeah.”

                “So, a date?”

                “Yeah, a date.”

                “I can’t wait.”


End file.
